


RWBY: The Hunters Saga: Bloodlines

by CallMeBlueGreen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Gothic, Half-Vampires, M/M, Magic, Monster Hunters, Multi, Vampire Hunters, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBlueGreen/pseuds/CallMeBlueGreen
Summary: They say the land of Remnant is cursed. Wars, plagues, famine, injustice, corruption, and death are far too common. But above all that monsters are more common in this world. Demons, Werewolves, Ghouls, Witches, and Vampires. These creatures all resign in the darkest corners of this world. Always waiting to strike against humanity. But not all hope is lost. Sometimes the world doesn't need a knight in shining armor, or a wizard skilled in the arcane. No, sometimes all the world needs are professionals. The Hunters Guild, one of the oldest orders that fights the endless horde of the darkness in this land will never rest until one day humanity will be set free from the never ending nightmare of evil.Ruby Rose a talented, new, young hunter wants to help create a better worldYang Xiao-Long will do anything to protect her sister and friendsBlake Belladonna is looking for redemptionAnd the mysterious Weiss Schnee will do anything to get revenge.Will they succeeded? Will they fail? Can they create a new world of light? Or will the darkness swallow them whole?In this world that can take much what will they be able to hold onto? Sometimes all you need is each other.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 25





	1. Weiss Schnee: The White Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends and fellow readers! My name is Blue. Nice to meet you.
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic! I've always enjoyed reading fanfics but never until now have had the desire to write any. This idea came to me a while ago when my friend was making some RWBY fan art of the team in a more dark setting. I thought that would make a cool story and well here we are. This is an AU that is the world of RWBY but more in a dark fantasy like setting. In this tale hunters are both loved, feared, respected, and hated by many different types of people. It's primarily a vampire story. Wiess and her family will be a big center focus in this part. I also will include some minor original characters. But they won't be the main center piece. Just there for support mostly. I am going to change how magic works in this too. In this story there are no Faunus. Everyone is a human or some form of monster. This story will probably get a bit dark and violent just so you know. I really do hope you guys enjoy this. And feel free to leave criticism 
> 
> Main ships in this will be Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee and Yang xiao-long and Blake Belladonna.
> 
> I take many inspirations from The Witcher series, Castlevania, Berserk, Buffy The Vampire Hunter, Bloodborne, and many more. 
> 
> So please enjoy the story.

**Chapter One Weiss Schnees: The White Death**

_This woman has provided us with vital information against the Royal Clans. These are things the Hunters Guild has searched for hundreds of years. Surely we can trust her at least a little. My brothers and sisters of the Guild disagree with me. They say she is one of the enemy. That a darkness shrouds her aura. That she has a coldness in her eyes. They may be right. There is something off about her. And the woman is less than pleasant. If she didn't tell us who or what she was there might not have been any issues. However, she was very honest in a blunt way. I have to say there is a charm to her rudeness. It must be from her upbringing. Still, caution is never a thing to take lightly that I understand all too well. For now however, I choose to trust this woman. She has been nothing but honest with us. Telling us secrets many have died to even get close to. If she wanted to she could've killed so many of us already I have no doubt about that. Despite what my comrades say I will trust this woman for now. I will extend a hand in friendship. She might be a vital key in our struggle. The Council can argue about it later, now is our time to act!_

_-A personal entry in the Journal of Vendren Head Hunter of the School of the Hawk of The Hunters Guild._

  
  


Weiss walked northward following the main road. This time of the year was always her favorite. That point in fall when almost all the trees had started to change colors. She was surrounded by many leaves of green, brown, yellow and red. She could hear the chirping of different birds in the far distance from whence she traveled. The air was cool and a light breeze ran across her body and the warm sun radiated over her face. Yes, all and all it was a very peaceful day. One of those days she would love to savor. If she wasn’t on a mission this would be a perfect day for her to just relax. But, as life can be, work came first. 

She was traveling to a small village high in the northern mountains. 

The name of this village was Great Stone. Not much was said about it in the report she was given. It seemed to be a very quiet area. Little to no trouble ever seemed to happen there. At least not the kind of trouble that would require the aid of the Guild. According to the report, six men from a neighboring village in the east had traveled to the north for business and trade. Only one man had returned, covered from head to toe in blood. Screaming about how the village had been burning and was infested with creatures, possibly vampires. The man had miraculously escaped the onslaught and just ran all the way back to his village. The local lord was informed who obviously informed the closest Guild outpost. 

That’s where Weiss came in, she just happened to be in the area meeting with an old friend and the contract came in. Other Hunters had already taken up different contracts, some goblins needed to be destroyed, a few cases of an ogre swamp needing clearing. Things were stacked. If they wanted more hands they would have to send messages to another outpost or academy. Could take days, that’s where Weiss came in. She is a specialist in hunting vampires. For her even if the contract was a fair price, around 200 gold in commission money. Hunting vampires was always more of a personal mission for her than anything. _“I’ve been this so long, I can barely remember doing anything else.”_ She thought. Not that her life before this had anything worth remembering. Yes, that was a very long time ago. Something she just needs to bury. _“What’s done is done. The past is written. The future is the only thing we can try and write.”_ Weiss thought. That was an old quote. A saying he used to say way too often. 

Weiss stopped her thoughts and stood still for a minute. Examining her immediate area she realized someone important was missing. She heavily sighed. Putting her hands on her hips she turned around. Taking a deep breath she yelled, “Vincent! I know your hiding again.” “C’mon Vincent! We have work to do.” She waited a minute. No response. Just the sounds of rustling leaves dancing to the wind. Again, a very deep sigh escaped her. And again she yelled with a bit more of a firm in her voice. “Vincent, you know this is important. Whatever you're doing it can wait boy.” Yet again the only thing that seemed to respond was the symphony of nature around her. “Why can’t he just focus for once in his life? After all this time.” she said. 

“Ok one more time you little boy.” she said to herself. 

“Vincent! You KNOW I can find you wherever you hide! With or without the Calling! You know I don’t like to use it on you. So please Vincent let us get back to the task at hand. I will not repeat myself, my boy!”

As if on cue she heard the sound of something coming towards her from the east. Rushing through the trees out dashed a sheer color of white straight into her side. Weiss again sighed and awkwardly hugged the boy next to her. 

“Sorry M’Lady.” Vincent said in his usually quiet and calming voice. He looked up at her with a smile. He had a round smooth face. Piercing blue eyes, and long snow white hair that reached down to his shoulders. Vincent was around 14 or maybe 15. Weiss never found out the boy's exact age. _“Gods, that was so long ago. How time moves so slow but so fast for us.”_ She remembered when his eyes and hair were a different color. _“Stop! That’s in the past.”_ Her mind screamed at her. She snapped back to reality, noticing Vincent next her arms still wrapped around her never letting go. She sighed again and flicked the boy on his forehead. He moved back freeing her from his grasp. 

“Ow! M’lady that hurt.” Vincent said defensively. 

“It certainly did not!” Weiss retorted. 

“You’ve gone through worse.” She said. 

_“Your fault!”_

“ _Shut up!”_ she screamed back to her conscience. 

There was a moment of science.She could hear her heart start racing. _Push it down. Not now._

She crossed her arms and looked the boy dead in his eyes. “So what were you doing this time Vincent?” She said, trying to sound as upset as possible. 

Vincent just gave her his usual smile. He reached into his bag and pulled out one of his hundreds of sketch pads. He flipped around for a minute and finally found his page. It revealed a very detailed sketch of two squirrels in a tree sharing some food together. “You should’ve seen it M’Lady, it was so nice! I just had to capture it.” He beamed excitedly. Weiss however, continued her stare and crossed her arms. “Vincent as always that’s great. But you know we have work to do. You can draw after we’re done here understand?” She said in a claiming way. Vincent just smiled and shrugged. “I understand m’lady, won’t happen again.” Vincent said apologetically. _“I wish he’d stop calling me that after all these years.”_ she thought. Still at least some things never changed. 

They continued walking to their destination in relative silence. Vincent did get distracted by a few birds or leaves he found on the ground. That boy. “Vincent, if there’s any survivors, treat their wounds.” Vincent nodded. “As you wish M’Lady, and if any are Branded?” Vincent asked curiously. Weiss considered this for a minute, that would be very unlikely. “On the off chance they are bring the Branded ones to me.” she said. That would be strange because she didn’t think the vampires would take the time to perform a branding ritual. Or if there even was one there that could. She pondered this as they walked. An hour later they had finally reached their destination. 

The scent of burnt wood engulfed Weiss’s sense of smell. As they moved closer and closer to the village of Great Stone. Some smoke was still in the air from the destroyed houses. That’s where she began to smell it as they entered the village through the destroyed gate. A very familiar scent she knew since her childhood. The scent of blood. For a second she could feel the Beast within her rage, she liked her lips and her heart began to pound like a drum but she pushed the Beast down. No, she’ll never let it gain control. That was not her. She was a person, now and forever. Around them the green grass was painted with the victim's deep read blood. She scanned with eyes the immediate area. She didn’t see any survivors. Nor did she hear any heart beats with the exception of Vincent’s. As she walked she stared at each of the corpses she saw. Many were mangled, ripped apart like nothing but paper. Arms, limbs, legs, even heads all scared in a chaotic mess of agony and death. She could tell by some of the scratch and bite marks that these were definitely vampires. The length and width of the wounds told her that much. Vincent had already been moving way ahead of her. Dashing in and out of any remaining building that still stood looking for anyone. After a few minutes the pair had made it to the center of the town. This seems like where most of the massacre had taken place. Bodies and limbs were littered everywhere. The smell of blood surrounded Weiss. The Beast within her yelled. But she was always stronger than the Beast. This town was completely destroyed. There were no survivors. Weiss had hoped she could have found at least someone left alive. She thought if that man was fast and lucky enough to escape maybe someone else was. But to no avail. Weiss knelt down on the ground, covering her knees and dress with her white cloak. She knelt next to a body of what she assumed was once a child’s. Most likely a girl since the corpse was wearing a pink dress. no older than five or six by from what Weiss could tell. Such a small thing. Had her whole life ahead of her. Probably could have grown into a fine young lady, marry a nice man, have some kids, and just lived a simple peaceful life here in Great Stone. She found herself trembling, shaking, tears started to pour from her eyes. 

_“These poor people,what did they do to deserve this? Nothing! These people didn’t deserve any of this. No human deserves the death these people suffered. This is why you hunt. So this can stop happening. I’ll kill every last one of these disgusting creatures! I refuse to stop. For every human life these monsters take I shall pay all of them ten fold! This is why I was born! And until HE is gone! I will never rest!”_ She vowed, as she had done so many times before. It didn’t matter. One day she would rid this land of vampires and all things that lurked in the night. Many over the years had called it a fool's dream. But it was her dream. She didn’t care if it made her a fool. 

Vincent approached her a minute later. “Sorry M’Lady, There are no survivors.” He said in a sad voice. Weiss just nodded it’s something she already knew. “I did however discover where they went and how many there were. There were six. I found tracks that seem like they came from the south of here, they must have attacked from there making their way to the center of town and so forth.” Vincent said. He always does have an eye for these little details when he puts his mind to it. “You're sure Vincent?” Weiss said in a deadpan voice. The boy just nodded confidently. “Show me where they came from. I can pick up there sent from that.” Vincent took her in the direction where he said the vampires first arrived. He was right as he usually was. They came from the south, meaning they are probably hiding somewhere deeper in the forest. Probably waiting for nightfall. Maybe they’ll attack the neighboring village. No, Weiss thought. She will not let anymore innocent blood be spilled while she can help it. She knew she could track their vile sent. It was one of the few good things of vile bloodline. She took a few deep breaths in. Moving her eyes to the side she could see Vincent pulling out one of his spellbooks from his pack. She knew what he was planning to do. Weiss would not allow it. She clasped her hands on the boy's shoulders. “No Vincent!” She almost screamed the statement at the boy. He gave her a confused look. “But M’lady, we’ve practiced my tracking, and you know how good I am in the arts of magic. Please let me help you. It’ll go faster anyway if it’s the two of us against the 6 of them.” She knew everything he said was the truth. Despite his daydreaming he can be quite logical when he puts his mind to something. Vincent is very powerful in the ways of magic. One of the most talented she had ever seen. She knew he could help in a fight he usually ended up saving her more times than he probably should have. But just something within her was screaming to not allow him to go this time. “Vincent, I know and you are right. But please, just stay here this time. I want you to burn these bodies. I want you to give their souls the rites of peace and passage. You know this is very important as well. We don’t want this land to become hunted by the souls of the dead. Let them pass into the next plane of the universe Vincent. Please just do this to me.” She felt tears form in her eyes again. She could see the pain and confusion in his face, even a hint of anger. But she also saw a sense of understanding. She knew all he wanted was to help, but this was also for the best. All he said in response was. “As you command, M’Lady.” 

  
  


It was mid day, that was good, sunlight meant the monsters were cuddled up in one spot most likely a cave somewhere deep in the woods. Most Hunters would take the time to prepare traps, some spells, and bait the vampires out. But Weiss was not most Hunters. She would go straight towards them, fight them head on while they were still asleep. She took a whiff of the air and could smell vampires cursed sent. She could already track where the vermin were hiding. She dashed embracing her accursed bloodline and flew through the air at a speed the wind could not keep up with. Jetting through trees, as she flew she knew she was getting closer with every passing second. This is one of the few times she would let her Beast side out with a vengeance. She came across it. A cave 10 or so miles away from where the village once stood. The scent of her prey began to intoxicate her. “Show no mercy, kill every last one of those bastards!” She said. The Beast within her roared. And together they descended into darkness. 

The cave was narrow but that did not bother her one bit. She was dashing towards her prey now. She ran down the cave deeper and deeper until she saw them. Her prey. The vampires. All in sleeping positions together, most vampires slept that way. It was a way of bonding with one's clan. They were all in their Reborn form. When someone becomes a vampire they first must be Branded. This is a ritual spell that has been taught by vampires ever since The First. This spell is only known by the head of the clan and can only be taught by members of its own clan. First they must use blood to create their sigil and Brand it onto the victim. Then the Clan Leader must drain all of the victim's blood from their human body. After that the human must drink of the leader's blood thus turning them into a vampire fully. And after all these steps are complete the human body will begin to become “Reborn” as the vampires say. Their bodies become plain white, all hair is lost, their eyes become blood red, and they begin to grow fangs and claws. Over time vampires begin to remember how they looked while they were human and can reshape themselves as they were. Minus however the sense of humanity they look just as they were. 

She couldn’t tell from her position which one was the head of the clan. If she killed that one all others Branded to them will die as well. It was one of the main ways Hunters would defeat their prey so easily. _“Why give them a quick death?_ ” She thought. Without even thinking she dashed towards the vampires, drawing her rapier, Myrtenaster and striking the first creature she saw. The blade pierced straight through the back into the heart. The thing didn’t even have a moment to scream as she pulled her blade out from the back releasing a fountain of blood spraying from it’s back. She quickly swiped the one closest to her left, slashing it’s head clean off. This started to alert it’s brethren and they awoke in a shock. Four left, one opened its mouth to scream at her in a way of trying to show dominance however Weiss dashed towards it and pierced it right through it’s mouth killing it instantly. The other three vampires for a few seconds seemed to try and back away. Weiss smiled at this. “How does it feel to be the hunted?” She screamed. “Cornered like the animals you are! I will hunt you all down to the last of your bloodline! You fiends.” She roared! Two of the vampires charged at her. Screeching a sound of pure fear and rage. They both began to slash at her with their claws. She gracefully dodged each and every swing. She slashed at one of their arms cutting it clean off. The creature howled in pain, Weiss felt like giggling. It’s companion lunged at her, making her lose her foot for just a second. That’s all the time it needed. She was off balance and dropped her blade. The vampire was now on top of her body squishing her into the cold ground. Desperately trying to bite at her neck. Unfortunately for it Weiss was no ordinary hunter. She made her hand into a fist and with all her might she punched the bastard in the head sending it flying through the air. _“One of the advantages of my heritage.”_ She thought. The creature smashed against the ceiling. There was not time to reach for her blade. The Beast within her awoke. Her hands became like claws, and her teeth like fangs, she screamed an ungodly scream. She leaped in the air and with all her might swiped at the vampire in the ceiling slashing its neck in half and being greeted by blood spraying all around her. She gripped the top of the cave wall and looked down. The injured vampire hasn’t recovered and the other still had it’s back to the wall. She could almost smell it’s fear. She leaped down at an inhuman speed towards the injured one and ripped it’s arm off. It howled an almost harmonious scream of agony. It fell to its knees, Weiss licked her lips, she grabbed it’s neck and ripped her fangs right into it. She was blessed with a sense that could barely be put into words. The blood she was gulping down felt like the greatest food she had ever tasted, oh how she missed this feeling. She felt like she was in a heaven of her own. The vampire soon fell over dead. Weiss felt disappointed, had she really gone through all the blood that fast? Still licking her lips trying to savor the taste. She looked up. The last vampire had shifted into its human appearance. This must have been the head of the clan. She was a tall woman, long blonde hair, a narrow face, long nose, and a pair of deep green eyes. “ _She’s kinda cute.”_ Weiss thought for a moment as she slowly approached the last of her prey. “What? Do you think looking like a human will make me give you mercy?” Weiss laughed. “Did you give mercy to those poor people you slaughter. Unlike you vermin they had family and friends who will miss them. They had dreams and goals unlike your kind.” 

The vampire woman just continued to stare at her in shock. “You… You just committed the ultimate sin! How can a vampire drink your own kind’s blood? How are you not ill or dying right now? Why do you care for those weak humans!” She demanded. “I. AM. NOT. OF. YOUR. KIND.” Weiss screamed. The woman looked completely terrified. “Then what are you.” she asked. Weiss was already so close to the woman she was staring directly into her eyes. She saw nothing but complete and utter confusion. “I am not like YOU. I am a cursed one. I am a half born, my father was a royal vampire, and my mother was a human. One of the only humans he ever seemed to care for.” She said somberly. “ I walk in the light, and I can feed on vampire blood. I am your worst nightmare brought to life. I have all your strengths, none of your weaknesses. I hunt you all down to the last of you! In the name of my mother Willow Schnee!” Weiss yelled at the top of her lungs.

The woman just started for a long moment. “N-No...You are the Betrayer… The Hated One… You can’t be alive… How..? Why? You… No please have mercy. Your sister said she killed you!” The woman begged. “My sister is a liar, and I’m going to hunt her down soon.” Weiss said very calmly. “Oh yes do you know where that bitch is hiding recently.” The woman was sobbing at this point. Weiss was getting bored. She bit off one of her ears. The woman shreaked. “You cannot escape me! I bring you the pain you deserve!” “Where is Winter Schnee!” Weiss yelled. 

“No one knows!” The woman screamed! “We haven’t seen the Royals in centuries. PLEASE I BEG YOU STOP!” _“Well she’s useless.”_ Weiss thought. A moment passed. Weiss smiled a gleeful smile. “When you go to whatever circle of hell your decrepit soul ends up in. Tell all of them in the afterlife, that if they ever crawl out, That if they see a woman in white come their way they should pray or run. Because Weiss Schnee’s The White Death has come for them!” 

As she spoke these words she bit deeply into the woman's neck. It was such a delicious snack. 

As she made her way back to the village she saw Vincent had completed the burial rites. She was proud of the boy. They both stood there saying some small prayers for the lost. After what felt like an eternity they stopped. Weiss looked down at Vincent, she gave him a small smile. 

“Come Vincent, we have more work to do. These people have been avenged. Our job is done for now.” Vincent silently returned the smile. They both began walking off into the distance. The road is ever long, almost never ending. But this is the path Weiss chose to walk all those centuries ago on that fateful day.” _I will find my father. And will finish what that bastard started. All so you can finally rest my dearest mother.”_

  
  


**End of Chapter One**


	2. Ruby Rose: The Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the second chapter of our story Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna conduct a raid on a goblin camp. Things get a little complicated for the young Hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I do wish you all the best and hope things are going well in your lives. :) Wow! I didn't expect this story to get any views let a lone one hundred! I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. I was trying to get this one out sooner. Life got in the way. I already started the next chapter of the story and will post it either this week or next. So please till then enjoy this.
> 
> Small update. Fixed some grammar, and other editing errors. I will try and get those fixed before I publish my next chapters. It's just a thing that bothers me personally. Sorry if it bothered anyone else.

**Chapter Two: Ruby Rose: The Dreamer**

  
  
  
  
  


_“All Hunters have their own preference for how they complete a hunt. Some will spend days or even weeks studying the creatures they are commissioned to take down. Making sure they have every detail down before they strike. Others might just charge right in, with not a care in the world. Overpowering the enemy with force or physicality. Sometimes might can be right. Neither philosophy is right or wrong. That’s why the Guild has schooling. To give you all a general idea on all types of monsters, demons, training in arcana, and mastery of your Aura. We try to enhance your strengths, cover your weaknesses. However, No amount of lectures, or schooling, or books will ever truly trump the greatest teacher of all, experience. I’ve learned more from my experience, from my triumphs and failures than I’ll ever learn from a school. The best way to gain experience is through working with others. It’s why I’ve always strongly advised Hunters to work in small groups of four or less. But still, some people are just loners by their nature. Some of you will become specialists as your career advances. Possibly an Exorcist, someone who delves into demonology and the supernatural. or Nightstalker, Those are what we call Hunters who specify in vampire slayers. Others might just be Jack Of All Trades Hunters. Know this no matter what you choose to do with your life, know you're all taking the first steps in helping to create a better world. We are few, but we are mighty. With all that being said, my main piece of advice is to make some friends while you're inside these walls. I know it may sound strange. However, The life of Hunter can be quite lonely. And I will not lie. Some if not many of you will die on your first few hunts. So take this time to share your lives with the others around you. You may never have another chance. There’s a reason we all say those who join are welcomed as family. Always remember we are here for each other, no matter what. Welcome recruits to the School of The Wolves. May you all Hunt well my children.”_

A speech at the opening ceremony welcoming new Hunters by Professor Ozpin 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ruby Rose woke early that morning. Taking in the beautiful sun rising in the east parting ways through the clouds in the sky. Beautiful mornings like this made her happy to be alive. Sure her and Blake had to do what many considered “Scrap Duty.” But work is work as Ruby’s Dad had always said. Ruby and her friend Blake had taken a contract to eliminate a goblin nest. Nothing that exciting obviously. Goblins aren’t the most challenging of creatures to face off against. Especially against two trained Hunters. Hell, even a decent sized city guard of regular humans could probably handle a small pack of goblins. But she couldn’t complain, she’d do this job for free if they’d let her. She was splitting the gold 50/50 with Blake after it was done. _“I should get some new parts for the guns I’m working on.”_ Ruby thought to herself. Speaking of Blake, where is that girl? She’s usually up by now. Ruby decided to check Blake’s tent. She slowly approached the tent, entering inside shocking Ruby, her friend was still asleep. Wrapped in layers and layers of blankets, softy snoring. A part of Ruby didn’t want to wake Blake up, this was honestly a very cute sight to see. If Yang was here she’d be screaming with joy. Ruby decided to take a page out of Yang’s book for once. Ruby jumped high and landed on Blake’s unconsciousness body. “BLAKE! BLAKE! WAKE UP!” Ruby shrieked as loud as she could. “BLA-” Before the girl could finish her sentence Blake awoke arms flailing in all directions. Ruby bounced off Blake quickly and as she descended back to the ground her friend was holding a pistol flintlock in her direction breathing heavily and deeply. She could tell Blake pulled the hammer of the gun back. Ruby frowned. This was unlike her friend to be this anxious. “Blake calm down. It’s just me. Sorry about that.” Ruby said regret in her voice. “Was it another nightmare?” Ruby asked, concern over taking her voice a bit more than it probably should have. Blake’s breathing began to steady, she moved her hand across her long hair. Finally after what felt like forever she spoke. 

“Sorry...Ruby.” She said quietly. “And yes, it was another nightmare. About… him… again.” Blake said somberly. She stopped for a moment. Ruby noticed Blake started trembling slightly. Ruby ran and crashed into her friend wrapping her in a deep hug. “It’s ok. I’m sorry I shouldn't have done that. It’s ok Blake, he’s gone. He’ll never hurt you or anyone again.” Ruby said in a comforting voice. Blake just nodded. Ruby broke free of the embrace, she gave Blake a warm smile. When she first met Blake at the School of the Wolf she barely said two words to the girl. I mean she didn’t say much to anyone in general. Blake had many classes with Ruby’s sister Yang. Yang took a liking to Blake and made it her mission to get Blake to come out of her shell. Push her out if she had to. Despite Blake’s many attempts to avoid Yang she underestimated Yang’s persistence. Ruby knew all too well once Yang put her mind to something not even the Gods themselves could not stop that woman. Ruby smiled, she wished she had half the confidence as her sister had. It’s something she always admired about Yang. “Wish Yang was here. You always seem to sleep better when she’s next to you.” Ruby said. Blake nodded. She missed Yang. She understood why took a different contract with Nora and Pyrrha. Smashing ogres was more of her style. She just couldn’t wait to get back to her. “Oh I almost forgot to mention.” Blake said looking up at Ruby. “Last night I did some scouting to the last known location of the goblin camp. The goblins are still there. It’s strange they usually are on the move. But as I watched them a goblin scouting party arrived from the west with some human prisons. Around ten or twelve.” Blake said. “There might be more Ruby, I know our job is to kill the damned goblins and move on. But, I can’t just let those people suffer. We should try and save them if we can.” 

Ruby smiled. Blake noticed Ruby seemed to smile no matter how bleak things got. “Of course Blake, you know I’m always willing to help anyone in a time of need. You didn’t even need to ask.” Ruby said confidently. “Just means we gotta change our strategy. We can’t go rushing in, that's always been a rookie mistake. They're just goblins but you never know what types of traps they might have in their camp.” Ruby said. Blake nodded. She remembered hearing a story a few years from some classmates about a rookie team that was contracted to get rid of some goblin nest out in Atlas. They barely prepared thinking all the cautionary tales of goblin’s cunning to be hearsay. Only two of a party of six made it back alive. Those Hunters were traumatized for life. It’s a rule the Guild tries to drill into rookies and students. “ _No matter how tall or small, never assume you’ll come out alive.”_ Was one of Ozpin’s many quotes. Yang sadly never took much to this statement. That girl, she’ll be the death of me. “Well we might be able to set some traps. We brought bombs, we can use those to get rid of a decent amount of them if we can track where their scout patrols are coming from. If we at least take out a few of the scouts they might send more to investigate. It’d at least make attacking the camp less hectic.” Ruby said. “That or it could cause the goblins to pick up and run, maybe kill the humans they captured, we know they captured them to sell to slavers most likely. But goblins have been known to kill the captives if they feel they’ll slow down an escape.” Blake said. Ruby nodded her head in agreement. “We can’t pretend to be taken in as prisons either. No place to hide our weapons without them searching for them. And we’d just be in the same position as the people we’re trying to save.” Ruby said. Ruby sighed aggressively. Sometimes she understood why some Hunters would just run in guns blazing. Not a care if they get hurt. Or potential civilians. Ruby knew that not all Hunters in the Guild were like her and Blake. Ruby wanted to be a Hunter to help better this world. Save more lives, much like her mother Summer Rose did. But some Hunters only cared about killing the monster they hunted no regards for what damage they committed along the way. Going to extreme lengths to achieve that very goal. In some cases using civilians as bait for a trap, in others burning down a village to smoke out beasts. Just the thought of doing things like that made Ruby feel sick. She didn't see the point in causing more death and destruction then the monster already brought upon the innocent. Those types of Hunters can be Excommunicated from the Guild and can even be the target for a rare human contract. In very rare cases depending on what they did some Hunters like that are kept as what many of the MasterHunters call them Black List Hunters. These are rare individuals who are sent into borderline suicidal contracts with almost no chance of survival. Absurd amount of high risk and even higher rewards can be earned by taking these contracts. In the Guild’s eyes if they live to fight another day good for them and the future of humanity, and if they die well that just solves their problems all together. Ruby never wanted to be that type of person. She knew those types of Hunters only gave the Guild a bad reputation. She wanted to find a way to stop the fear that sadly some Hunters brought with them as they entered cities and towns. She’d be a Hunter who’d be remembered for her kindness. That’s all she really wanted. But right now all she wanted was an idea to help save the civilians and take care of the goblin problem. She had to think fast, they couldn’t be here all day. Wait… _“Fast.”_ Ruby thought. And just like that she thought she had a solution. 

  
  


“BLAKE!!!” Ruby screamed the girl’s name way more enthusiastically than she probably expected to. “Ruby! I’m right here you don’t have to yell!” Blake retorted back. Glaring daggers at her friend. Ruby blushed slightly. “Sorry my bad, anyway hear me out. We brought six to eight bombs right? Well we can actually use those to our advantage. By chance did you see where the goblins were keeping the prisons?” Ruby asked Blake thought for a moment. “I wasn’t able to get close enough to see, there were some trees close enough to the borderline of the camp and I was able to climb on and get a better vantage point.” I think they locked them in some cages on the western side of the camp. But it was dark so I can’t be sure completely.” “And outside of that how many goblins do you think are at this camp?” Ruby asked. “Probably around twenty or thirty at most, that’s just a guess.” Ruby nodded. “Well this might sound a little nuts but what if I ran as fast as I could into the camp throwing bombs left and right confusing the goblins letting them focus on me while you try to free the prisoners. I mean I know you're skilled in lock picking, it’s not like the goblins would have anything that complicated. Pulse if we do this now and fast enough I doubt there will be guards protecting the prisons and trying to put out fires as well as deal with me. You lead them back to our campsite and we'll leave some rations and food for them. Once they're safe you head back to me but I’ll probably be done by then.” Ruby said with a smile. Blake took a minute to take in all she just heard. Giving no sign of emotion, finally she simply said “Ruby that plan is ridiculous. That’s something Yang would’ve come up with.” She said in a disapproving voice. “No! Yang would be long gone by now, probably already there smashing heads in.” Ruby retorted matter-of-factly. Blake couldn’t deny that part. 

“Ruby, that’s just so brash, and besides if you wanted to do this shouldn't we just clear them out then save the people? Besides I can’t just leave you there on your own. I know your talented Ruby but you need someone to watch your back just in case.” Blake said very calmly. “Besides even if I got them they could be hurt, they’d just get in the way if a goblin decided to attack them. I’m good but it would be a hassle even for me. I want to make sure they’re safe Ruby. Why don’t we just wait till they start to pack up and move on? Then we can hit them on the road. Where they would be easier to pick off?” Blake asked. “Because Blake, the goblins could already be torturing or even killing some of the people! And we shouldn’t wait for that. You know how some goblins are. They like to play with their victims. We don’t know when they’ll start to move this might just be the first batch of people they’re collecting. We have to move now Blake!” Ruby said almost desperately. Blake sighed and took a deep breath in. “Your right Ruby, It’s better now then later, but I’m not going to leave you behind-” Ruby was about to interrupt her but Blake stood her ground. “And no I won’t take no for an answer Miss Rose.” She said in a stern voice. “I know you are not just trying to protect the people but me too. I get it you're talented, so far one of the youngest full Hunters in the Guild’s history, Hell, sixteen that’s when most people start their first year of training. But, your not invincible Ruby that’s a trait you and sister need to get out of your heads. We all are human, we all make mistakes even you. I can protect myself. And damn it! We’re not some dumb rookies anymore, we’ve been doing this for two years I know we’re not pros but we can both handle ourselves.” Blake said in a very calm manner. Ruby just stared at the floor. _“Oh damn, I hate this look on her. Always looks like a kicked puppy.”:_ Blake thought. “Besides… if you got hurt in any way Yang would never let me hear the end of it.” Blake said blushing deeply. “I can already hear her now.” Blake said, putting her hands on her hips. “ _Oh you left my sister alone to fight goblins and she got stabbed in the chest, what kind of a friend are you Blake? You know I would never leave my girlfriend’s sister in the middle of battle! YES! I KNOW YOU DON’T HAVE A SISTER THAT'S NOT THE POINT. I DO AND NOW SHE’S BED RIDDEN FOR THE REST OF LIFE!”_ Blake said in a very over dramatic way of using Yang’s voice. Ruby couldn’t help but burst out into a loud laugh. “I gotta say Blake that was almost spot on!” Ruby said giggling. Blake blushed. “I’ve had lots of practice listening to… everything your sister tells me.” She said, trying to hide her face. Ruby slowly stopped laughing, staring directly into Blake’s amber eyes. “I’m sorry Blake. Just like you though, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Not just because you're one of my best friend’s but because I too do not want to hear what Yang would say to me.” Blake cracked a smile. “Let’s get to work Ruby, let’s save those people and get this done so we can get back to that crazy person we both love so much.” Blake said with confidence. 

Ruby got her equipment ready. She decided to take four bombs with her. Four to Blake. She checked to make sure her rifle was loaded. She pulled on a sliver trigger unveiling a long scythe at the end of the rifle. Ah she loved this weapon. Her own uncle Qrow helped design the thing. It was her pride and joy. She swung it around a handful of times letting the blade cut through the air as fast as she could. Still felt good, she might have to oil the scythe after this mission. She wore her usual black shirt and skirt, complemented with a pair of leggings. She put on her new boots, nice and very stern. Then she put one one of her most treasured positentions. She put on her red cloak. This is one of the only things she has to remember her mother. Her mother Summer Rose was one of the most famous Hunters to ever live. Also the greatest mom as well. She died a long time ago on a hunt. Ruby sadly does not remember a lot about her mother. Yang barely talks about her anymore. She missed her sister’s stories about their mother’s adventures. She hoped she could live up to her mother’s legacy. 

Ruby looked over and Blake was fully dressed in her usual gear as well. She wore a simple white tank top, black pants, black boots, and a long black unbuttoned coat. Her two trusted pistols Nevermore and Moonlight at her side, and her two katana blades Gambol Shroud

on her back. “Alright Blake let’s go!” Ruby said with a hop in the air. Blake just sighed and led the way. 

Luckily it was still early in the morning, probably around six or seven in the morning. Hopefully, most of the goblins were still asleep, only ones who’d be awake are a few guards. Goblins were clever, but could be lazy at times. They ran through the forest for about an hour. Then Blake gave Ruby a signal to stop. She pointed upwards and started to climb the nearest tree.They climbed for about a few minutes reaching some branches about twenty to twenty five feet off the ground. Blake pointed north. Ruby saw at least thirty feet away a small camp. “So let’s stick to the plan. I’ll dash in first using my semblance to draw the attention to me and try my best to stay in the eastern section of the camp. You try and sneak around to the southern side and throw some bombs around. It’ll keep them on their toes.” Ruby said with confidence. “Remember to keep your eyes out for traps. You never know with goblins.” Ruby continued. Blake just nodded. “Alright, good luck Blake! Try not to die.” Ruby said. Blake smiled and pulled the small girl into a quick hug. They shared a smile both removed from each other's embrace and then they were off to slay some monsters.

Ruby activated her semblance, Petal Burst which enhanced her speed to near inhuman. The wind screamed as she ran, the world around her became a blur as she charged towards the goblin’s camp. Within almost seconds the entrance of the camp was within her sight. Two goblins stood at the entrance, their small, green, skinny bodies holding spears in their twig like arms. They looked tired as though they had just woken up. “ _Sorry not sorry boys.”_ Ruby thought as she approached she threw a bomb towards them, one looked down before he had a moment to react the bomb exploded. She barely even heard the scream as she jumped in the air over the explosion and dashed towards the eastern side of the camp. As she dashed in the air she looked down, the camp was a modest size. A handful of pitched tents all around in a circular position. She could still see some small fires that left a small trail of smoke from the night prior. She began to descend to the ground and threw another bomb northword. It exploded on a small tent. It lit up like a candle. As she hit the ground she saw some small figures running in different directions rolling on the ground trying to put out the fires that were devouring their flesh. She dashed to the nearest tent only a few feet to her right and she threw a bomb right into it. As the tent exploited she made her way to the next tent, starting to hear a separate explosion somewhere south of her location. “ _Good work Blake.”_ She thought. One more bomb left. Better make this one count. She started to make her way to the center of the camp. There she saw a large tent. Probably the chieftains. As she approached she stopped dead in her tracks. The goblin’s chief was out already and he seemed to have organized a small platoon of ten to fifteen goblins. _“Never underestimate goblins.”_ She thought. She figured she’d have a few more minutes till this happened. The chief drew his War Club and pointed it towards Ruby. Screaming something in his native tongue. The goblins surrounding him began to charge towards her. Ruby ready her bomb and threw it towards the platoon of green. It landed somewhere in the middle. _“Perfect”_ The bomb went off and goblins went flying. Bodies were spreaded around the radius of the blast. Lost limbs,severed heads, some goblins just on the ground screaming in agony. Before the remaining survivors had a chance to regroup she charged at them slashing the green skins like ribbons. Heads, arms, limbs, and legs all came off as easily as cutting a piece of paper. She spun on her heels through the smoke and looked a head. The War Chief was smart enough to not lead the attack. There were only two ways a goblin seemed to become the leader of a clan, being the toughest and most cruelest of the bunch. Or be the smartest. This one was definitely the ladder. Two more explosions went off in the distance. The War Chief flinched for a moment. Then began to stare at Ruby. He raised his club and screamed and ungodly scream. Ruby took a defensive stance. A long moment passed, another explosion, echoed in the distance, then she heard a loud thump. The goblin seemed to almost dance excitedly, yelling something at her in his native tongue. From the west she saw something slowly approach them. 

It took Ruby a minute to figure it out but from the smoke out came a large creature. It was a giant six-foot-tall green creature. It was an Orc. Orc’s and Goblins tended to work together, there was some sorta old bloodpack between the two creatures that was made centuries ago. And since then they’ve been brothers in arms. The Orc was bald wearing nothing more than small trousers. It’s teeth were hideous and tusk-like. It carried a giant stone hammer in it’s right arm. It took the hammer and smashed it on the ground. The earth beneath her rumbled and the Orc roared a loud scream that felt like it could have made Ruby deaf. It’s breath intoxicated the air around Ruby and it almost made her puke. The War Chief started to chuckle Ruby could tell that much. The Orc charged towards Ruby grabbing it’s hammer in both hands as it approached her it’s large hammer blacked out the sky as it almost smashed down onto her. Ruby in a split second regained herself and dashed quickly to the right ten feet away. Swiftly avoiding the impact of the hammer. _“Where's your Big Sister when you need her?”_ Ruby thought. _“Where'_ _s Blake!?”_ She switched Crescent Rose to it’s rifle mode and fired two rounds at the Orc. One hit it in the shoulder, it didn’t seem to affect it at all. Luckily it was taking a minute to pull it’s hammer out from the crater it made in the ground. The other bullet landed in it’s left leg. Again it barely seemed to notice the damage at all despite blood oozing from the wounds. As she was ready to fire again the Orc had successfully pulled it’s hammer free. It turned around to face it’s foe and as it did Ruby fired a shot straight into the center of its stomach. This made the creature flinch for a minute moving it’s hand down to check the wound. She lined up another shot aiming for the head of the Orc. If she got a good one here this might end this fight. Before she could fire, the War Chief had snuck up and was attacking her on her left side with it’s club. _Stupid Ruby! You gotta keep focused on both your enemies! That was a rookie mistake!”_ Her mind yelled at her. The club had smacked the side of her ribs and she got pushed back a few feet. Damn that would hurt tomorrow. The War Chief chuckled loughly. _“I’m going to enjoy killing you! You little bastard!”_ Before she could react she heard the stomping of the Orc coming in her direction. As it got closer it swung it’s hammer in a sideways direction. Ruby jumped in the air avoiding the swing but she could still feel the force of the wind as she jumped over it. Landing south ways ten feet away from her attackers. She was breathing deeply, she knew she couldn't keep dodging forever. She had to attack. She could use her semblance but the Orc didn’t seem to be bothered by her attacks. And that War Chief was a crafty bastard. Where in the hell is… Almost as if on cue she saw a dash of black run by her. It was Blake. Her long raven hair danced in the wind as she ran towards the Orc. Her katana’s were drawn holding them in both her hands. As she ran towards the enemy she jumped, and slashed at the Orc’s face, luckily one of the blades had hit the right eye of the Orc while the other seemed to miss. A pool of black blood started to pour out of the monster’s eye socket. It screamed in agony. The monster started to move in a frenzy, smashing it’s hammer around left and right. Ruby took another shot at it’s stomach, this time it seemed to feel it as it yelled even louder. Blake had put one of her blades in its sheath and pulled out her pistol Nevermore. She jumped on the raging creatures back and fired a shot straight into its head. The Orc stopped screaming. Fragments of it’s head and brain were now covering the ground Black blood was splattered all over Blake’s body. The monster’s corpse crashed on the ground. The War Chief stopped laughing looking awe struck. Blake was breathing heavily, trying to wipe the blood from her face. Ruby turned quickly to the War Chief, before he had a moment to react she flicked her Crescent Rose to it’s scythe she dashed and cut that son of a bitches head clean off it’s scrawny shoulders. “Look who got the last laugh now asshole!” Ruby said. She took a moment to breathe. “Hopefully that’s over.” Ruby said. She ran over to Blake. The girl seemed a bit more concerned with cleaning herself up instead of celebrating. “Took you long enough!” Ruby said excitedly. Blake stared at her for a moment. “Sorry, there were way more on the south end then we expected I guess.” She said, shrugging “Did you see anymore?” Ruby asked. “No traps on your end either?” Blake shook her head. Any that may or may not be left must have ran and escaped. You know how goblins are.” Blake said. “And no oddly no traps, maybe the little green bastards thought one orc was all they needed. We did good today Ruby.” She continued. “Let’s head to the west side of the camp and get those people out.” Blake nodded and they dashed towards the west.

As they approached the west end of the camp. They quickly did a quick scan of the tents and the area. No tent had a single goblin in them. Must have run off as Blake said. As they approached the end of the camp that’s where they saw it. Three sets of cages, holding around five to six people in each cage. All men and women around their thirties or forties. No children thankfully. Some looked completely confused, others were sobbing. Their clothes were torn, some small cuts and bruises on their bodies. No real signs of any permanent injuries. Dirt all around the faces. All and all they could’ve been dealt a worse hand. Ruby slowly approached the cages. “Hello, My name is Ruby Rose, this is my friend Blake Belladonna. We’re Hunters with the Guild.” She said cheerfully. No one responded. “It’s ok, no one is going to hurt you. We took care of the goblins. We’re going to get you out and accompany you back to your village.” She said. Again no response they just seemed to be in shock. “ _Must have thought these were their last days. Can’t blame them, lots of people go missing because of damned goblins.”_ Ruby thought. “Everyone please step back.” Blake announced sternly. This made them comply and stood as far back from the doors of the cages as they could. Blake pulled out her pistols and shot all three of the locks. Ruby swung open all the doors quickly. The people seemed to start to calm down and left the cages one by one. Blake and Ruby gave anyone who wanted a helping hand getting out somewhere still terrified a bit. Blake had some emergency bandages and started as best she could to mend their wounds. “So where are you all from?” Blake asked the group. A tall man with shaggy brown hair, and a long beard said “We’re from a village known as Still River, It’s south of here I believe?” “How did you all end up here if you don’t mind us asking?” Ruby asked. The man spoke again “We were deep in the forest looking for a lost girl. She had not been seen for three days at the time. She’s my niece Emily, we all got worried and set out looking for her. Around a night or two ago we got ambushed by those disgusting monsters.” The man said angrily. “ A few of our people died. We surrendered fast.” The man continued with a sad tone. “You did the right thing. You survived. And now you can see your loved ones again.” Ruby said, trying to ease his sadness. The man nodded. “It still won’t make me feel any less of a coward, I wish I could’ve gotten one of them. Thank you. You helped avenge my friends. The man said. “Oh please forgive me M’Ladies, My name is Tom Greenfoot.” The man said with what they assumed was some type of formal bow. Ruby just shook her head trying not to laugh. “Please sir! We’re the last things you need to be formal with. We’re the last things from proper nobles or ladies trust me. Just some Hunters doing our jobs.” Tom nodded. “Glad to hear it, we’ve always heard some bad rumors about Hunters. Some say they’re heartless sellswords who won’t lift a finger unless there’s gold involved. I’ll have to tell those pe ople where to put it when I tell them about you two.” Tom said happily. “You're too kind Tom.” Blake said warmly. “Ah one of my flaws, something the wife would say.” He said back. “Shall we be on our way then?” Blake asked. The group left the goblin camp. Ruby felt proud of what they did today. The girls traveled southward with the people of the Still River village for the next two days. Over those nights they shared in a good warm fire, Ruby and Blake told stories of some of their hunts. They were all spellbound by the tales of adventure the girls have been through. Tom was a good storyteller to his credit. He didn’t have many stories of adventure being a humble farmer, he knew all the classic stories told around the campfires. He knew the best of them. _The Bear and The Cat, The Tale of the Lost Moon, The War of the Flowers._ All good stories Ruby was told as a child from her mother. These last few days had brought her many great memories. On the third day they had finally made it to the village. As they approached the people of the village all slowly came out one by one. All the people of the village were in shock that their fellows were still alive. Tom had told them of their endeavor, and of the hero’s who’d saved them. And Tom was greeted with more good news they found his niece. She got lost in the opposite direction from where the search party was looking for her. Tom was grateful for his niece's safety. Tom had kept insisting that Ruby and Blake should stay for a fest in their honor. As much as they wanted to, the girls knew they had to get back. They’d already been away from their post too long. Hopefully, no one thought they had died. Especially Yang. Despite the village’s insistence they understood. Tom had said that Ruby and Blake will never be forgotten for what they had done for the village. And they will always be welcomed as family. 

As the girls walked away Ruby couldn’t help but feel so happy. This was a part of her dream. She became a Hunter for many reasons, to honor her mother, to help her sister, but mainly to just help make the world a better place in whatever way she could. Yes, some may call Ruby a dreamer, if that’s what she was then so be. It’s better to try and see the bright side as her mother would have said. That’s just me I guess. Ruby Ross the Hunter with a dream for a bright future. 

. 

**E** nd **of Chapter 2  
**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Please leave a kudos or a comment if you did. The next chapter will focus on Yang. All of our favorite girls will soon get together and the real fun will begin. Thank you again for reading this it means so much! 
> 
> With Love Blue


	3. Yang Xiao Long: The Ever Burning Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang battles an ogre. Things don't go so well for her, but wait till you see what happens to the ogre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you beautiful people. Happy Halloween! Posting this round 2AM. Was hoping to get this out sooner but had a lot of emergency work events that took up my time.Luckily I have some time off for a bit so I can write more. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Yang is one of my favorite characters so I hope you like this. Also made some small edits to keep things on the same level. Please feel free to leave comments or kudos. Have a great Halloween! Or just have a great day in general. :)

**Chapter 3: Yang Xiao Long: The Ever Burning Spirit**

_“Your good Yang, hell if you keep it up you’ll probably be one of the best Hunters to ever live. You are a natural at being a Hunter. It’s been in our blood for generations. . I see so much potential in you, my girl. But you gotta learn to control that temper of yours. Don’t give me that look young lady! I’m not saying it’s wrong to let your anger out. We all feel emotions like that it’s only human. But you can’t let that rage take over you! Rage can be a demon that blinds reason. Despite all the bravado, all the flare, nothing will ever compare to the greatest weapon all Hunters have that will always be able to succeed in a hunt. It’s our minds Yang. Even the strongest Hunter needs to use it. The brain is the one thing that has always given humanity an edge over the monsters of this world. You can’t always rely on our physical prowess. There are some things out there that will be physically stronger than you. It’s just a factor of their evolution. Even with that impressive semblance of yours something will one day beat you physically. So please Yang just try and keep this in mind. You're a very smart lady and you just don’t know it yet. What did I tell you about those types of looks Yang! Think of it like another way of becoming stronger. Anything to protect Ruby? Right Yang? Yang, just promise me something, the life of a Hunter can be dangerous, some say no Hunter dies a peaceful death. Sadly that’s very true. One day I might go on a mission and not come back. If that day ever comes I need you to promise you’ll look after Ruby no matter what. She’s such a kind girl, I just want to make sure she keeps that smile. So please Yang, when or if that day ever comes if I don’t come home please just make sure to protect your sister. C’mere Yang, I love you and your sister more than anything in this world. There’s no words to truly express how much I love you girls. So get stronger Yang, in body and mind! I know you can do anything with a spirit as bright as yours.”_

  
  


Summer Rose, Speaking to a young Yang Xiao Long

  
  
  
  


Ogres, they’re big, fat, ugly, smelly, and stupid creatures. They live mainly in forests around swamps. They’ll eat anything they please. Animals big or small, trees, fruits, humans, even sometimes members of their own kin. Ogres usually are alone or come together in a small clan. They only ever get contracts put on them for a hunt when they become aggressive to nearby villages or cities. Hunting Ogres never took much strategy, either bomb the hell out of their swamps that’ll probably kill em all. They usually sleep in or around their swamps making small huts. If option one doesn’t work you can always beat them all to a pulp, smash they’re stupid ugly faces in, or slash em off, or shoot them to death. Whatever floats your boat. Like it’s been said Ogers tend to be a simple prey to hunt. Big, stupid, easy to hunt. A simple job, some easy money who could complain about that. When was it ever that freaking simple? 

Yang Xiao Long and her friends, Nora Valkyrie and Pyrrha Nikos had been contracted to hunt down a small clan of ogres that had attacked a small village in the northern side of this small village known as Red Leaf. The village had miraculously survived. The villagers were able to fight them off. You didn’t live up here if you're not tough in some way. Still the villagers suffered losses. They pulled some funds together to get a contract from the Guild and that’s where Yang and her friends came in. It was three hundred gold, they decided to split it between the three of them. In and out, quick and easy. They decided to use the former of the two tactics of hunting ogres. “ _Your brain is the most powerful weapon, use it when you can Yang!”_ Her mother always said. And yes usually that was sound advice. They waited till the ogers fell asleep, placed the bombs, set em off and watched as the orger’s body parts went flying into the air. But sadly, things didn’t go as smoothly. Yes the ogres were dead. Dead as dead can be. But the blast had an unforeseen consequence. The giant explosions had awoken another ogre who was sleeping in a cave they guessed a mile or so away from where these ogre’s were sleeping. Now normally this would be nothing, just another monster to kill. Nothing three Hunters couldn’t handle. But this ogre was different. Now most oger’s stood around six to seven feet tall. This oger however was around nine feet tall. It was one of the tallest ogres they had ever seen. Pyrrha, Nora and Yang all charged the monster. They might have bitten off a bit more than they could chew however. The beast was carrying a huge club in its hand. It in term swung it’s club at the charging Hunters, Pyrrha and Nora were able to dodge the swing but Yang was not so lucky. As the club came her way at the last possible second Yang was able to put up her arms and attempted to block the hit

Luckily Yang wore gauntlets on her arms they were called Ember Celica. So hopefully that would help protect her bones. When she first got hit she didn’t feel anything. Just her body starting to fly off the ground. It took her brain a moment to figure out what was going on. As she flew through the air she smashed right through a tree, no two trees, three, maybe four. With each crash she felt her body scream at her. She felt the pieces of wood from the tree slap against her body as she flew through them. Small pieces of wood slashing at her skin. She couldn’t hear her own voice but she could tell she was screaming. Eventually after a minute maybe two her body began to slowly descend downwards to the ground. Her whole body slid against the ground leaving a trail from where she landed and where she crashed. She let out a long breath. She let out a loud scream. A scream that could rival a bear’s scream. A scream that could probably be heard round all of Remnant . After a few seconds she stopped, all the pain came at her like a hammer against a nail. She felt her body burning up from the pain on the inside, she could barely move her arms, at least they weren’t broken. _“Small graces.”_ Yang thought. She tried to move her legs but they refused. “ _Can’t blame them.”_ She thought. Oh god. The world around her was spinning like crazy. She felt like she would puke. “C’mon, get up!” She screamed at herself! “Don’t be a lazy bitch.” she screamed. “You’ve been through worse! You’ll be through worse than this! GET THE FUCK! UP!” Yang roared. But to no avail. Her body just wouldn't move. _“I can’t die here. I gotta keep my promise to Mom, I gotta stay alive to protect Ruby. I gotta go help Pyrrha and Nora… I got…”_ But no matter what she said or did her body was just spent. Her eyes were getting heavy, and she fell into unconsciousness.

_Her uncle Qrow stood above her, everything was hazy, and Qrow looked younger. Less grey in his hair, more of a beard on his face, for once a smile. A lot like how she remembered him growing up._ “ _Hey Firecracker, so is the fight over?” He asked in his usually condescending way. His voice sounded more like an echo, like he was in a cave. Before she answered he held up a finger and took a sip of his usually whiskey from his flash. Making a satisfied sigh of enjoyment of his drink. He continued, “Cause remember what I say, the fights not over till you or the prey is dead. If you can’t accept that fact then give up on being a member of the Guild. If you're going to go, go all the way kid, don’t half ass a hunt. Now get off the damn ground Firecracker. It’s not a good look for you. Someone with your flame needs to burn brighter than the sun. So get the hell up already!_

Then nothing, just plain darkness graced Yang. Through the darkness she heard a voice. At first it was distant and quiet. Then it began to approach closer and closer getting louder with every passing second. _“YANG! YANG! YANG! YANG! Yang! Please get up! Yang!”_ The voice shrieked. _“Mom? Mom? Is that you?”_ Yang thought. Her mind slowly coming back to itself. As she slowly reawoken she was greeted with the face of Pyrrha. Her bright green eyes stared deeply into Yang’s. Her hands were on Yang’s shoulders and she was physically shaking her. “ _Were her arms always so buff?.”_ Yang thought. She could see every bit of emotion on Pyrrha’s face. Fear, pain, sadness. All in a whirlwind taking over every aspect of her. _“Sorry, to worry you.”_ Yang thought. “Yang! Can you hear me? Please say something!” She begged, her voice cracking slightly. “I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are? Damn, Jaune is such a lucky guy. If he ever makes those beautiful eyes cry I’ll kick his ass.” Yang said in a small voice ending it with a grin. “Oh thank the Gods!” Pyrrah said in a happy tone and embraced Yang with a deep hug. All her body's senses started turning back on and she let out a yelp. “Sorry!” the red haired warrior shrieked in fear. “Nah it’s ok, it was sweet, if Blake was here she’d do the same trust me.” Yang said. “Oh man Blake’s gonna kill me if I just sit here all day, how long was I out? Did you guys kill the fat asshole? Where is Nora?” Yang asked frantically. “Ok, first you were only out for a few minutes, maybe five. Second, no sadly we haven’t been able to take the ogre down, and three that leads into Nora she told me to go check on you while she fought it. Her hammer seems to be the only thing that does any damage to it. Listen, Nora’s tough but she can’t hold out forever. That thing is strong Yang, we need to get reinforcement. You are hurt Yang, we need to get you to some Healers at the Guild.” She said in a calming tone. Yang thought for a moment, then her thought was interrupted by the sound of a huge crash somewhere in the distance. Nope, she didn’t need to think this one through, time for her to follow her keen instincts. 

“Oh no! fuck that!” Yang yelled as she quickly stood up. Pyrrha moved back and looked shocked. Yang ignored her pain running through her body like a river. Taking a deep breath she looked down at the ground then directly back at Pyrrha. “We can’t get reinforcements, it’ll take at least a day to retreat back to the latest outpost, if my little sister were here then MAYBE and trust me that’s a big maybe she could make it back fast enough to let our comrades know of the danger. Plus if we don’t deal with this fat piece of shit he’ll go on an insane rampage on the next closest village that happens to be the one that paid us to stop these attacks. Sorry, Pyrrha but I have to do something.” Pyrrha just stared at Yang, dumbfounded the woman could even stand, let alone speak right now. Yang started to do some small stretches. “Besides as my uncle Qrow always says, you either kill your prey, or it kills you. That's the life we choose to live as Hunters. And besides I was sleepy on the job. I gotta make it up to you and Nora. You guys take a quick breather I think I got this. If not, finish him off for me okay girl!” Yang said enthusiastically in a high pitch tone. Pyrrha continued to stare blankly at Yang, the blond brawler starter to do light jabs in the air, then began to check the inside of her gauntlets making sure no damage was done to the shotgun shells inserted into them. With every move she could tell Yang was in some type of pain. Wincing like a dog with every small move. No, no matter what Yang said she couldn’t allow her to go back into the fight she’d die. “Y-Yang… drop the bravado, you're hurt, please we’ll find another way to stop it. Set a trap or something. Please Yang! I don’t want to be the one to tell Ruby and Blake that you..” before she could finish Yang held up her hand. The wind blew by her, Yang’s mane of bright yellow hair danced with the wind as it passed and then she saw her eyes. No longer the light shade of lilac, now burning with a deep, blood, red. The only one who’s going to die tonight Pyrrha is that ugly, fat, fucking, orger!” The brawler yelled! “You, Nora, and I are getting out of here and drinks are on me damn it! Now if you wanna help try and get to Nora first and you two stay the hell out of my way! You know how my semblance works, anything that does damage to me I can give it back to them tenfold. I took a lot of fucking damage so I don’t know how hard the blow back will be. Try to stay clear of the blast.” Yang said. “I shouldn’t have tried to block the hit, I should have jumped over the club instead of trying to block it. That’s on me. Let me make it up to you guys.” She said with soft voice. Pyrrha nodded. “Good luck Yang, come back alive.” Pyrrha said and gave the girl a fast hug. With that Yang leaped through the air. Following the echoing sounds of crashes far in the distance of the forest. 

Yang ran as fast as her legs could take her. Ignoring them screaming for her to stop. There was no time, Nora could be in danger right now and she had to help her friend. The light of the full moon brightened her path as she ran. How appropriate for a hunt. The sounds of carnage got louder and louder the further she ran into the forest. As she got closer she saw the result of the destruction of the ogre. Trees were smashed into tiny pieces, craters surrounded the area where the ogre had slammed it’s fits and club down into the ground. These were scattered everywhere for what seemed like a mile or so. Yang saw her target at least twenty feet from her current position. She also saw Nora dodging it’s blows that girl was way faster than she gave her credit for. Yang activated her semblance. Her eyes became a deep crimson red, her whole body started to glow like the colors of the sun itself, she felt the energy flow through her body, it almost helped mask the pain she was feeling a few seconds ago. And with that she dashed towards Nora and the oger at lightning speed. 

Nora was exhausted. By some luck she’d been able to avoid all the monster's attacks. But still it'd not be an easy task. This creature could cause so much destruction with just one hit. Devastating the area, making it look like a warzone. She was able to get some good hits in but nothing to do any lasting damage. She was worried about Yang, and Pyrrha, is this where she’d die? She thought. As the ogre came charging towards Nora again she braced herself to dodge, but before she could she saw a glimmering yellow light coming in her direction right outside of her peripheral vision, was it morning already? No, she would have probably dropped from exhaustion if she was fighting for that long. It could not have been anymore then ten minutes or so. As she glanced at the light she could tell it was getting closer with each passing second. And bigger as well. In an instant she knew what this was. It wasn’t the sun, something just as good to see though. It was Yang Xiao Long charging head first at the ogre like a goddess of fire. 

  
  
  


Yang’s aura flared. She felt the power of her semblance radiate throughout her entire body. She felt like nothing could stop her. As she approached her target she saw the giant idiot cover its eyes trying to protect itself from the blazing light. Nora was there only about ten feet or so away from the creature. She too looked away but Yang could see the hint of a grin on her face. As she approached the beast at an almost inhuman speed she screamed as loud as she could as clenched her fist tightly and punched the orge square in the back of the hand that dared to guard it’s eyes upon her burning light. _“This will be the last thing you ever see you son of a bitch!”_ As the punch connected to the monster’s hand it felt as if the world stood still for just a fraction of a second. As that moment stood there still she could see her fist start to break through flesh and bone. But time seemed to move back to normal as quickly as it stopped. Yang felt the full force of the hit as the air around her and the creature burst like a balloon. The sheer force of the punch hurled the beast flying through the air just like Yang did prior. But Yang was no steel pillar. She began to fly backwards the way she just came. _“As great as it would be I don’t think one hit will keep this guy down for long.”_ Her mind shrieked at her. She moved her arms backwards and fired two semblance fueled shotgun blasts right behind her. This shot her straight forward against the wave of the winds. Right towards her target. She fired another blast and like that she was already going faster. As she sped up she saw the ogre. It had miraculously survived the first hit. From a long trail of dirt in the ground it looked as if the ogre had flown in the air slightly and slid the rest of the way till it inevitably stopped. _“HOW DID YOU LIKE IT YOU BASTARD!?”_ It was standing on its feet but it didn’t look good at all. The hand that once guarded its face was shattered. Fingers were either smashed and entangled together in a mess. Some seemed to have been whipped clean off the body. It’s Right eye was bleeding like a waterfall. There probably wasn’t even much of an eye left. Some flesh from it’s face seemed to have been burned off. The oger had a face of pure rage as it saw Yang approaching it. It still gripped the club in it’s opposite hand. “GO ON! TRY AND HIT ME! NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU HIT ME I’LL GIVE IT BACK TO YOU WAY WORSE!” She howled. The ogre roared in a response. It took it’s club and swung downwards at a vertical angle. Instead of dodging out of the way she moved her left arm backwards, firing a blast dashing her forwards straight towards the creature's stomach. She flew right under the monster's club and when she got close enough she used her right arm and shot a blast of energy right into its stomach. The ogre dropped it’s club screaming in agony as blood erupted from the large wound. Before it had a chance to cover the injury with it’s hand she dashed in close to the wound and unleashed another punch straight into the opened vessel. The orger fell over on it’s back echoing with a loud thump as it smashed into ground. Yang descended onto its forehead. She looked at the creature, it was clearly in an ungodly amount of pain. That would soon be over. Before it had a chance to regain its footing, she slammed her fist into its head. One after one over and over, her punches landed against its head. She didn’t know how long she was hitting, the world around her just started to turn red. She kept throwing her fist non stop till she felt nothing but wet goo flood over her hands. She snapped back to herself and looked down. The face of the ogre had become nothing more than a pile of mush. She wasn’t a student of monster biology but she could tell she had smashed through the brain. Pieces of its brain were scattered across the ground all around her. Her semblance had burned out. The pain had returned to greet her like a pile of bricks against her body. She looked around. No sign of Pyrrha or Nora. She hoped her punch didn’t blast Nora too far away. Damn that was a strong hit. Yang jumped back to the ground and she felt exhausted. She sighed slightly and started walking back in the way towards where she last saw Nora. As she walked she stared up at the night sky. The clouds were clear and the bright light of the full moon had illuminated the night sky. Nights like these made her miss her youth. Her mom used to take her out late at night to gaze at the stars when Yang was a girl. Tears started to fill her eyes. She missed her mom so much. Such a kind person, always willing to help anyone without a second thought. She wishes Ruby could have known her just a bit longer in her life. Ruby reminded Yang so much of her mom. She started to smile. At least there was still her little sister in her life. As she continued her walk around a mile or so her legs locked and she fell to the ground. Her breathing started to get more heavy, her eyes got heavy. “ _Damn I REALLY overdid it!”_ She thought. Before falling into unconsciousness the last thing she saw was the beautiful moon, she fell asleep with a deep smile on her face. 

Pyrrha and Nora followed the wreckage Yang had brought to the land. Nora had been pushed back by the blast of wind a few miles to the west. When Pyrrha eventually found her she was giggling screaming to do that again. As they traveled forward they eventually found Yang. At first they thought the girl to be dead, but after a quick inspection they realized she had a pulse. Pyrrha took a deep breath. “This woman has almost given me two heart attacks in one day.” She said with a laugh. “Blake is right, she really can be a handful.” Pyrrha said, continuing to inspect Yang’s body. Surprisingly nothing seemed to be broken. “Well, we should move her to a safe location and set up a camp for the night.” Nora said cheerfully. Nothing ever seems to dampen her spirits. Pyrrha thought. “That’s a good idea Nora.” She said with a smile. “Here I’ll take the left side, you take the right.” Pyrrha requested. They both were able to hurl the brawler up very easily and started to head back to their original camp site. “Yang Xiao Long, She’s a woman of many things. A sister, a fighter, a daredevil, a protector. Many of those words could describe Yang well. Some negative words could apply such as a stubborn mule, an arrogant bitch, impulsive. Yang would probably take all of that as a compliment. Yes if you knew Yang you’d have a lot to say about her. Even if you met her briefly. She certainly was quite a unique person. But after tonight Pyrrha and Nora would say all one of Yang’s most true characteristics was her bravery. Most hunters would have been out of the fight after taking a hit that Yang took. Even if they could still continue to fight, not many would have the guts to run head on against a monster that literally can smash you with just it’s foot. But Yang would, she bounced back despite all the pain she must have been feeling. She did it in the name of her pride, but they also knew she fought back to help her friends. Blake had once said that Yang’s soul was like a flame that refused to go out. As long as she can move she’ll try and fight. If you wanted to stop Yang Xiao Long you’d better knock her into next week. And if that didn’t work you’d better hope she’s dead. Cause no matter what Yang doesn’t know how to quit. Yang Xiao Long, you can say a lot about her. She’s stubborn, arrogant, kind, loving, a sister, a Hunter, a friend you always want by your side. She was who she was Yang Xaio Long, A fighter with an everburning spirit that seemed like it could never go out.

**End of Chapter 3**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be less action focus and starting to focus more on our cast and their relationships. So look forward to that. It'll be posted sometime within the next few weeks. I wanna try and give more info on the world and lore. Well till then have a great day all you lovely people.


	4. A Place They Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets a little bit of R&R for a short while at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope your all having a fantastic day. I hope your all doing well and staying safe. Sorry this chapter took so long to write. There's been a lot going on in my life and I've been distracted as of late with personal issues involving family and friends. I wrote and rewrote this chapter several times. I do hope you all enjoy this one it's a bit different then what I'm use to writing. Trying to do something a bit different so the story is not all constant fighting and such. Hope it's worth the wait. This is also my longest chapter as of the current date of posting this. There will be more info in the end notes. Anyway enjoy! Feel free to give kudos and comment what you liked or didn't like. Always opened for discussions

**Chapter 4: A Place They Call Home**

  
  


**_“_ ** _Aura is a power that comes from the soul. Within all beings it can resign. It’s a power as old as time itself. A semblance is a manifestation of the aura. All semblances are unique to the individual. No two semblances will ever be the same despite some being very similar to the other. A semblance in turn can reflect much about it’s user’s personality. Whether it’s user is consciously or unconsciously aware of this if you understand the semblance you’ll understand the user. Maybe in ways they’d never fully understand. Yes, a semblance is quite powerful indeed. However, there are more different types of magic in the world. If Aura and Semblance are powers within the soul. Within the person themselves. Then the magic of the arcane is the power of the universe itself. Unlike aura the arcane magics are powers that are not about the individual person. Through time, study, and a bit of dedication anyone can learn the arts of the arcane. With this magic people are able to manipulate the world around them to their will. It can truly make anyone powerful if they have the dedication to learn. Between the two types of magic arua is the more popular amongst Hunters and the general public. Learning and controlling ones aura takes less time and less of a dedication to reading books, learning rituals, and mastering chants of old. Some see using the arcane as a sin against the gods. Bah! Such ignorance is why we have such nonsense as the Church of the White Flame! They claim to be the ones with all the answers in the world. But truly no one can know everything! A wise man knows he will always have more to learn. A wise man knows he will never know all. A fool is a fool because he never improves, he never moves on and expands his mind. That’s the beauty of the arcane my son. It can unlock so much knowledge! If we could one day find a way to share this knowledge with more people I truly think we could help make the world a much better place! Vincent, my apprentice, you have a true gift for the arcane. I’ve seen many men and women come through these doors. You’ve learned in weeks what some take years to even understand the basics of. You're way more smart then I’d ever dream of being. You see things that others don’t. Many will say you're eccentric and odd. Most of us who study the magic of the arcane have been called that. Wizard, Mage, Warlock, Witch. It does not matter what we are called. A true master of the arcane is rare in this world. I hope one day there will be more of us. But till then we’ll continue our training. We’ll both become more strong Vincent. Together I truly believe we can help make the world a much brighter place for all to live in. Never forget the creed Vincent. Knowledge is strength, without it all would be weak, strengthen the mind, strengthen yourself.”_

Archmage Master Garen Von Sentlima, Speaking to a young Vincent Verkenia at the University of Ghalla 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vincent sat at the top of the hill legs crossed together. He and his master had set up camp for the night. The city was only a day’s travel, his master decided it was best to rest for the night. He agreed. Vincent wanted some time for mediation and self reflection. The night sky was clear, a beautiful blanket of black covered it complimented by the bright lights of the stars above illuminated the heavens. This was a good night, a night to be appreciated. If he had the time he’d like to try and draw some of the constellations. However, some work needed to be done first. He reached into his travelers bag and pulled out three candles. He placed two of the candles to his left and right sides of his body, the third straight in front of him. With a snap of his fingers a small flame was produced and he lit the candles. Vincent pulled out a small pouch from his pocket, inside was a small amount of red sand that he had gathered on a mission with his master to the Islands of the Freemen. He slowly scattered the sand around where the candles were placed. He then reached into his travelers bag and pulled out a pen and ink. This was a special tool enchanted by an old witch who had traded some of her goods to him and his master for a job a few years ago. Vincent dipped the pen in the ink and painted a small symbol of an eye with a pyramid on his forehead. This part was always annoying to him. It was hard to paint on his head without a mirror, but sadly he forgot to bring one. He had a reference in one of his sketchbooks at least that would be usual so he wasn’t completely lost here. You always have to be careful with making these sigils. As Vincent finished he then went back to his previous cross legged positions. Vincent clasped his hands together, and he started to empty his mind as he began to breathe deeply inwards and outwards. Slowly his emotional state began to fade to numbness. His sadness, anger, pain, washing away from him like water in a stream. Every breath felt like an eternity of its own passing by him. He then began to chant the words of the arcane. Ancient magic words taught by magi to apprentice. This was a ritual Vincent learned many years ago. When he was still human in fact. That felt like a lifetime ago. As the chanting continued, His body began to levitate off the ground as well as the candles. The candles started to slowly circle around him. He felt the power of the arcane flow through him. He felt the very energy of the world around him. He felt the aura of the tree’s, the flames of the candles, every blade of grass. Within this moment Vincent felt as though he knew his place within the universe. All is connected to something in this world. Invisible strings that link all living things to each other. We all have some part to play in this world. In this moment he felt at peace with himself. The flames began to change colors of blue, green, and violet. Vincent’s chanting increased! “Show me the future! I need to know of the trials we face!” 

He said as the fire began to encircle completely around his body. Forming colors so beautiful he could barely describe them. The colors continued to swirl together till a bright light flashed before him. He snapped his eyes shut. He could feel the symbol he drew on his forehead beginning to activate. The first thing to appear in his mind’s eye was a small field of flowers. He stood in the field taking in his surroundings. The grass was a deep green, all around him were patches of blood red roses. As he scanned the area he noticed in the center of the area there stood a small figure. He couldn’t make out the face but it wore a bright red cloak that covered it’s entire body. The figure was probably at least five foot three maybe two. He couldn’t determine it’s gender either. It held its arms a long sytch. It leaped into the air with a sense of power and grace. As it flew in the sky it slashed in the air, destroying some sort of creatures made of pure shadow. The monsters screamed in pain as the reaper continued it’s assault. Another flash of light came to him. Now Vincent was in a different location. He was surrounded by bright orange flames. In front of him stood a figure in white. He guessed this was his master Lady Weiss. As usual he could not see any facial features but the figure in white held a rapier in it’s hand and made the same stance his master usually did while engaged in combat. In front of his master stood a grey figure, holding a long blade in both hands, they were both engaging each other in combat. His master lost her balance and fell. The grey figure was about to finish his master off till out of seemingly nowhere the reaper appeared, slashing at its side disappearing into mist. Another flash came. He was now in a forest. There was snow beneath his feet. He saw the same white figure standing a few feet behind him. Sword drawn, it charged through him dashing towards a yellow figure almost as bright as the sun itself. Before Vincent could see what was happening another bright flash came and suddenly he was underwater. All he saw in the depths were fallen buildings. He couldn’t tell from what kingdom they were from. Before he had more time to examine anything else below his feet he saw a large claw-like hand begin to rise up from the ground. It rose past him and continued to rise towards the surface. He didn’t get a look at the rest of the body of this beast till another flash of light blinded him. This time however he felt a cold slap of air greet his body. It took his eyes a moment to adjust. He was back in the material plane of existence. His breathing was deep and loud. Around him there were no more colorful fires. They had all burned out with the candles he made. He needed a moment to gather his thoughts. 

_“Someone in red who carries a scythe? Possibly a friend? What were those shadows it was slaying? It seemed to have saved my master when her life was in danger. Is there an adversary against my master? Will they destroy something she cares for? Could that be what the fire symbolized? The reaper seemed to want to help what I figured was my master. My master also seemed to be fighting with something else? Bright yellow light? Very strange. Could it be a celestial from the upper planes? Possibly. My master tends to anger almost anyone when she truly puts in effort. I wouldn’t be surprised if she somehow found a way to make an enemy of the beings of the Upper Planes. That claw. Interesting. I couldn’t tell where that was coming from. Maybe something from the ancient times? The architecture didn’t look like anything I’ve seen in my lifetime at all.”_ Vincent could if he really wanted to ponder these visions all night. But he knew it better he wrote them down in his journal less he forget. Vincent was no true master of the art of Foreseeing. Yes, he knew a few spells and rituals. Could read you a taro reading if he had the time of day. But true Seeres could understand way more of the strange and absurdist symbolism of the astral plane. He has only ever done these rituals a few times in his lifetime. And he was still a bit rusty at that. He usually enjoyed interpretation, especially discussions on books of literature and plays. Still this was on a whole new level for him. Maybe if they passed by a Hunter School or a Magi University in a city he could sit down with a true master and discuss the visions. He knew if he had the time he would study more on the magic of foresight. However, due to the nature of his work with his master there was never any time to truly study anymore. He sighed, a sense of frustration over taking him. He loved his master. She had done more for him then anyone had ever done. She gave him a purpose, a reason to live, something to strive for, and unlike her he tasted the sweet food of vengeance. All thanks to her.  
  


But still despite all that there’s a small part of him that yearned for something more. Something of his own to strive towards. He wondered what his old master Garen would say if he saw him now. _“My boy! What is wrong with you! You're no Hunter! Put down that blade and pick up a book son.”_ He heard the old man’s deep, calm, rusty voice in his head. He smiled, remembering the quiet nights with his master next to a warm fireplace, the scent of burning wood engulfing his master’s study. Them spending long evenings with not a wink of sleep discussing theory, philosophy, and the order of arcana. He used to draw pictures for master Garen, his master always saying his true calling would be as an artist. Then he saw it. Master Garnen on the ground. A bite wound in his neck, blood pouring out from two small holes, it seemed as though the blood was ever flowing. He wanted to scream but couldn’t find his voice as though it was lost in a fog. Slowly looking up and seeing a tall creature unlike any other he had ever seen before. Skin as white as snow. It’s body was long and skinny, it’s arms like twigs. The creature had long fingers around six inches long. It reached out with it’s boney arm towards Vincent. He saw its face for a moment. It was round with a clear bald head. It’s eyes were a deep black like the night sky. It’s mouth was open, it wore a wide grin on its face. He noticed drops of blood falling out of the creature's mouth. It wore two long pointed fangs in it’s devil-like grin. The hand covered Vinncent’s face greeting him with a sight of darkness. 

Vincent shook his head. Looking around he was still on the cliff. Damn, must have been another flashback. He hasn’t had one of those in a long time. Last one was… maybe fifty or so years ago. Strange what would trigger them. Sometimes it was a sound, a sight, even a smell. The mind was truly a curious thing to him. He hadn’t thought of his human life in a gods no how many years. He tried his best to keep those times in the back of his mind if he could. Still he couldn’t help but remember all those who’ve died. His mother, his father, his brother. He barely remembered their faces now. Or even their names. Shouldn’t he feel sad about that? A part of that scared him on some level of his mind. Maybe he just tried to bury the pain. He remembered his father was a strong man. A quiet person who rarely spoke much if at all. He was a carpenter. He made furniture for the village Vincent grew up in. He knew his father took much pride in his work. He remembered the feeling of his rough hands against his face as his father would pull him into a hug before bed. His mother was a tall woman, she always had a smile on her face. She wore blue and green often. Said it was her favorite colors. Always some type of blue or green dress or skirt hugged her body. She was a painter. He always could remember the smell of her work room in their house. The different paints and oils always flooded the air with a calming smell. Unlike his father who was quiet by nature his mother would talk so fast and always seemed so energetic and excited. He remembered her as being a kind and gentle woman. His father always said Vincent took more from his mother than anyone else. He always said Vincent was quite like him but had his mother’s heart at his core. At the time he never knew how to feel about that. A part of him still didn’t know. His brother and him were always close. His brother wanted to be a musician. He remembered his brother always tried to support him in anything he was interested in. He used his brother as a subject for testing some of his spells. He remembered being happy back then. All till that day… He shook his head again. Didn’t want to get lost in another memory. “ _We must always push forward. That’s the only direction we can go Vincent.”_ Words of his master. She was right. The past is set in stone. All you can do is try to learn from it’s painful lessons. It was getting late. There was much to ponder tomorrow. Gathering his belongings he quietly walked back down to the campsite. Got into his tent, and slowly began to fall asleep. He hoped his dreams were pleasant for once. 

Weiss had awoken around eight in the morning. She felt well rested. As she took the time to get dressed in her usual white dress, a pair of white leggings and white boots.Grabbing her blade and hooking it to her belt. She wrapped her long silver cloak around her body and stepped outside. She was greeted with the sight of Vincent. He was sitting on a log doodling in his sketchpad as per usual. She scanned the area. The boy had already packed up his tent. She felt proud he didn’t just lay around till she woke him up for once. “Good morning Vincent.” She said. He looked up from his work with a smile. “Good morning M’Lady, I hope you slept well.” He asked in his usual polite tone. “Slept fine.” She said nonchalantly.. She sat next to him crossing her legs. “Have you fed yet?” She asked. Vincent just nodded, glancing towards his bag. “We have enough to last us for a few more weeks. Don’t need to resupply yet.” He said while intensely shading something in his book. Weiss nodded. That was good for now. “So, what’s our next move M’Lady?” He asked offhandedly. “Well, I say we return to the outpost and collect our reward. Then let's rest for a few days. It’s been too long since we’ve socialized with the other Hunters of the Guild. Or just other people in general now that I think about it. Been on the road too long. We could use some time to relax.” Weiss said. “Afterwards perhaps move onto Atlas afterwards.” Weiss said looking towards her friend seeing if he’d react at all. As usual Vincent just continued to focus on his art. “Sounds good M’Lady.” He said putting his pencil and sketchbook away into his bag. “Wherever we go I’d like to try and find a Seer if we can spare the time.” He said stretching his arm into his bag and taking out a small red vile of blood and tossing it to his Master. She opened it and the blooded spilled into her mouth. Letting out a satisfying sigh of happiness. It was pig’s blood. Most vampires couldn’t handle the taste of animal blood from Weiss’s understanding. Apparently it’s only ever drunk by them in cases of a need for survival and desperation. To her and Vincent it tasted sweet. Since Weiss was a half breed she could also feed off vampire blood. That type of blood always tasted like a dry red wine in her opinion. Vincent had always said it had little to no flavor to it. On the rare times he’s ever consumed it. Human blood is something neither of them had ever touched with the exception of performing a Ritual of Bonding. That was something Weiss was very proud of. She hoped she could through the rest of her life without ever having to feed on the blood of a human. It was a vow she would try to uphold if she could. Thinking on the Ritual of Bonding made her remember those she’d lost over her life. She closed her eyes and she could see the faces of her old comrades and friends. Erica, Rachel, Thomas, Jackson, Richard, and Jessica. All humans once who she turned on their own accord and of their own free will like Vincent. All gone, lost in the line of duty. She can thank her sister Winter for that. Killed them all one by one she did. She can still sometimes hear their screams in her dreams. All that’s left is Vincent. She opened her eyes. He was standing there. All packed up. Ready to await her orders. She sometimes comprehended if she should release the Branding from him. He’s survived the longest out of anyone else she’s ever turned. He was obviously intelligent. Kind and caring. He wasn’t the same boy you met all those years ago. But still what of her family? If she freed him and he went off on his own they might come after Vincent. Torture and kill him most likely. She knew how much of a sadist her sister was. Gods know her father was worse. No, Vincent would stay in her care. They needed each other. At least for now. 

“Oh forgive me Vincent, I got lost in my thoughts as I do. You're not the only one who’s guilty of that y'know?” She said with a chuckle. “What did you say about wanting to meet with a Seerer?” She asked, quizzically raising an eyebrow. He smiled. “I performed a ritual last night. Saw some premonitions of what I believe are future events. I hope to meet with a Seerer, maybe find someone who can help me determine the meaning behind them much better than I can.” Weiss nodded. “I understand Vinncent, information is power as they say. We’ll definitely look into that.” The boy gave her his usual smile. “Well let’s be off then.” Weiss said as she turned around heading forward. “As you wish M’Lady.” Vincent said. 

The walk back to the Hunter’s Outpost was uneventful as they got out of the forest there they saw it, the outpost. This one had no name in particular. Unlike some that are based out in major cities or at Hunter universities. But still many Hunters considered these places the closest things to which they had to a home. Weiss reached into her travelers sack. And pulled out her medallion. It was a silver circle on a long steel chain with an image of a hawk facing towards the west etched onto it. She put it on around her neck. The cool steel kissing her skin as she felt it dangle past her breast. She should probably wear this more often if she was being honest. This medallion was given to her a century ago after she completed her Hunter’s training at the School of the Hawk. All Hunters were given these when they completed their training. It had some small magical properties embedded into it as well as a proof that you had earned your place among the order. It was something that almost all Hunters wore with pride and honor. Still for many they chose to hide there’s when conducting a hunt. Sometimes the damned things could make noises that certain prey could pick up on thus making the hunt more difficult for some. Weiss just felt the need to always keep it hidden just in case. Still it was traditional for Hunters to wear these medallions when in public or at an outpost. It was a good way to get a contract or start up a conversation with Hunters. From an outsider's perspective this outpost probably looked like nothing more than a small cabin located on the outskirts of some abandoned forest in the middle of nowhere. Still it was a part of the Hunters Guild as much as any well furnished area in the city or at a Hunter’s University. If anything these small cabins are way more common for most of your average person to see of the Guild. There were many of these outposts scattered on the fringes of society. Many surrounding areas needed people for advanced scotting or trying to deal with a situation before it got any worse. Yes, in many ways these were the unsung heroes of the Guild. Many Hunters who have a position out here are never sung in the tales of a bard’s song. But the Guild will always honor their comrades who have fallen in battle against the scourge of monsters that try and feast upon humanity. 

Weiss approached the and placed her hand on it. The wood was dark brown and felt very smooth on her palm. Her medallion began to glow a light blue color. Then she heard a calm, femmine, voice echo in her mind. 

“ _Greetings sir or madam! You’ve reached Outpost Number 158 of The Hunter’s Guild. Please state your business.”_ The voice said politely. This was a security measure. Not everyone could just come into a Hunter’s Guild. They’ve made many enemies over the years. And more than a few shares of monsters and humans have tried to destroy them over that time. Every entrance with the exception of hidden escape routes on the inside were all enchanted with some form of protection magic. No one could enter into this outpost unless they were invited in. Still that didn’t mean things didn’t try to get in. Some even succeeded. Still you’d have to be stupid or a special kind of crazy to attack a place where Hunter’s redesigned in. There was always a Psycher, a mage trained in the arcana of the mind and the psychic arts. Usually Psychers were tasked with guarding the entrance of any given area, or relaying information to nearby Hunters if any was available. Some people might laugh at that idea of a job. However, it was vitally important. The Guild couldn’t always have guards on duty twenty-four seven. Some times, most of the time a Hunter had to be set out on a job or was doing some scouting in the area. A Psycher was sometimes the first line of defense against an enemy. They could also sense another creature's motivations and intentions just by touching their thoughts for a few moments even if it was just the surface level thoughts. They can also sense strong emotions and feelings are usually very good with other people. Everynow and again a Psycher could be sent out as an ambassador for the Guild if diplomacy was the objective. More powerful, skilled, and masterful Psychers could dig deep enough into the mind of another person that they could learn so much about them in a few minutes, down to their personalities, desires, feelings, even memories you’ve lost from years ago. Some even said a Psycher with enough power could influence or even completely change a person’s personality and memories. They were truly a force to be respected and feared. Like many who studied the arts of magic. Or at least that’s what Vincent was always going on about when you got him talking. This psycher had put hidden runes around the perimeter of the forest that helped with location magic. Weiss never picked up on it but Vincent most likely did. The Guild would sometimes train people in specific areas of magic either for defensive and offensive purposes of defending a Guild’s location. Some were Hunter candidates who couldn’t make the cut to a full Hunter and decided to take up the study of the arcana to help in any way they could. Others were Magi from different academies just looking for work. A steady job can always help anyone. Some people especially out here may not know of a Psychers abilities and get spooked at first. Just prefer knocking on the door till someone eventually answers. 

_“I am Weiss Schnee, A fully ranked Hunter, A Nightstalker. I come accompanied by my usual guest, my loyal servant Vincent. I took a contract a few days ago to investigate an attack on a village north of this outpost, there was the possibility of a vampire attack. After conducting an investigation I determined that vampires had attacked the village. I was able to locate and neutralize them. I return now for my payment. I have brought back no trophy of victory. But I consent to a Psycher reading my mind for proof of the completion of the contract.”_

_“Understood! Welcome Home Sister Schnees! Please come in!”_

The door slowly opened and Weiss and Vincent entered. Greeted by a strong oak like smell that surrounded them as they walked through. Looking around the place was dimly lit by orange candle lights atop the walls. There were a handful of tables on the eastern side of the main entrance, some vacant, some with a few Hunter’s wearing hoods above their heads obstructing their faces. Weiss could hear the muffled sounds of a few patrons chatting about this and that. To the west there was a bar, all stocked with various sprites and wines. A small round man was tending the bar. Cleaning the counter from the looks of it. She could use a drink honestly. She turned forward seeing a woman at a desk a few feet away from her and Vincent. They approached the woman, she was scribbling away at something. As they approached Weiss noticed more of the woman’s features. She looked like she was in her late twenties or early thirties, around the height of five foot six. She wore her long blonde hair down until it reached to her shoulder blades. It was all neatly combed, she had a long narrow face, with bright green eyes. Her lipstick was a light shade of red, her nails were painted a light pink shade, and she wore a pink dress that seemed to fit her nicely. 

“Ah Weiss! Nice to see you again! Glad you’ve returned safe!” The woman said her voice was a bit more high pitched then it was when she was in Weiss’s head. “Thank you.” Weiss said quietly. The woman looked around on her desk that was scattered with papers until she found what she was looking for, this was complimented with a ah Ha! “Payment of 200 gold pieces upon the complexion of this contract. Just one minute dear.” She said in a perky voice holding up her left index finger. Her eyes began to glow a light tint of purple around her eyes. She was silently humming to herself as a few moments passed by. “Yep you are all clear, oh boy did you sure show those vamps who’s queen around here.” She said with a laugh, reaching into a bottom shelf pulling out a small purse of coins. She quickly stamped the contract and filed it away somewhere in the mess of papers then handing Weiss the purse. Weiss took it from the woman. “Anything else I can do for you?” She asked quizzically. “Yes Vincent and I would like a room for a few days, at least four if you could spare a room for two.” Weiss asked politely. “One minute” the woman said looking into a book. “Yep we got one for you on the second floor room two b.” She said. Getting up and moving over to a rack a few feet to her left. She threw a pair of keys on a metal ring towards Weiss who quickly caught it. “Anything else I can do for you?” She asked. “No thank you miss.” Weiss said. “Oh welcome and please my name is Ashely!” She said with a smile. “Thank you again, Ashley.” Weiss said with a slight nod. The woman was already back to work slightly humming to herself as she proceeded. 

“Let’s get a drink Vincent.” They both walked over to the bar, Vincent seemed to be lost in thought as usual. As they approached the bar and took a seat near the end of it the small man who was cleaning a glass noticed them and quickly rushed over. He seemed to walk with a limp. He was probably around five foot four or five foot five. Balding, a bit of grey in the hair that still remained a short well trimmed beard a few patches of grey. He was a bit wide. Maybe in his late forties. A round puffy face. With some deep brown eyes. “Whelcome Master Hunturs, what can old Georgie get for yeh?” The man called Georgie said. He said with a peculiar accent. He must have been from one of the northern islands. “I’ll take an Old Fashioned drink, don’t care for the whiskey, your choice sir.” Vincent said quietly. It was probably his favorite cocktail to drink. “Just some red wine.” Weiss said. “Aye c’min right up!” He poured Weiss’s drink first. Then made Vincent’s. Took him less than a minute. Vincent seemed surprised at his speed. “There ya go mates. Hope ya enjoy em.” Georgie said enthusiastically. They both grabbed their drinks “To the people of Great Stone, may they rest in peace.” Weiss said, holding up her glass of wine. “I’ll drink to that.” Vincent said as they touched their drinks together in a loud clink. Both they’re drinks tasted excellent. “That’s a great drink Sir Georgie.” Vincent said proudly. “Ha me lad you don’t need to be so formal! And thank ya lad. Means a lot.” Georgie said with a hint of gleam in his eyes.” Vincent continued to sip his drink. “Forgive my friend, he was brought up in a very traditional household to say the least.” Weiss said with a smile. “Aye, nothin wrong with that las. More people forget the proper way to behave these days.” Georgie said. “So any news as of late?” Weiss asked. “Nah las, nothing really been very quiet as of late. Can’t really complain much bout that.” Georgie said. Weiss nodded. “Those boys over there have been spoilin for a fight I tell ya.” Georgie said pointing to the Hunters sitting in the corner playing cards. “They’ve been sitting there for days now. Not right I say, Hunters got an itch they always gotta scratch. A Hunter’s gotta hunt as they say. Take that away, what are they yknow? Poor lads.” Vincent stared at the men for a minute or two. “Something will come up.” Vincent said optimistically. Georgie nodded. “Aye! There’s always somethin to hunt round here. One of the few good perks of being out on the edge and such.” Georgie said taking Vincent’s glass that he'd already had finished. Must have been good. Weiss thought. 

An hour passed. Vincent drank another Old Fashioned, while Weiss just took her wine very slowly. It’s been too long since she’d just experienced the quaintness of silence. It was something to cherish. Gave her a moment to think on her next move. Where to go? Perhaps Atlas? Maybe try to meet up with Goodwitch and Ozpin? It’s been too long since she’s seen them? Perhaps they’d have information on the Royals, on her family. Still it was better than nothing she thought. Vampire’s seemed to be few and far between as of late. She’d have to look into why that is. Perhaps even make contact with… him again? She thought. It would be a risk but perhaps something worth taking? She knew her father and sister were plotting something. She just had to get more information. She should’ve interrogated that vampire clan instead of just killing them. You idiot. As always your emotions took over. Shouldn’t she be proud of that though? Emotions meant she was still a human. At least in her heart. No the soul of a human burned bright within her. Faults and all. Take pride in that. Weiss told herself. 

Her tranquility was interrupted abruptly by the sound of the main door being slammed opened. All the patrons in the facility had reached for their weapons. Could someone have been able to get past the defenses? Who was it? A Magi? A mad assassin? Some Orc War Chief? In walked three women. The first to walk in was a tall blonde woman, hair like a horse's mane. She wore golden gauntlets on her arms. Wearing a long brown coat complimented with an orange tank top and short black shorts. She seemed to stumble in as though she was already drunk. “IT’S OK!” The woman yelled. “YANG XIAO LONG IS STILL ALIVE! DRINKS ARE ON ME TONIGHT MY BROTHERS AND SISTER!” She yelled almost echoing throughout the cabin. The men sitting at the table let out a forced cheer. Weiss and Vincent just stayed silent, trying to determine if this woman was deranged or not. Then two other women came in. One a small woman with short ginger hair, strapped to her back a warhammer almost twice the size of her body. Could she even swing the thing around? Next was a woman a bit taller than the blonde. Dark red hair, caring a spear and shield on her person. Both the girls who entered prior seemed to be out of breath. The blonde woman named Yang turned on her heels and walked straight towards Ashley the secretary.They chatted for a few moments and Ashley gave this Yang woman three purses of coin. Yang threw them both to her companions who both almost didn’t catch them in a fuss. Yang started walking towards the bar. 

“ _Oh Gods please no! Don’t sit he-”_ Weiss thought as the blonde woman sat right next to her. “Hello Georgie! Double Whiskey you know how I Like it!” She proclaimed almost shaking the table with the pounding of her fist on it. Georgie just stared her down, you could almost cut the tension with a knife. Weiss almost did. “You haven’t even paid me back for the last time you barbarian.” He said Weiss could hear the malice in his voice. The blonde just casually dropped her coin purse onto the table. “There that’s what I owe you PLUS INTEREST. Count it if you want to. But you know I am no liar. Now. Double Whiskey. Please” She said with the arrogance of a king. Georgie did take the time to count the coins just to be sure. While this was happening Yang’s companions seemed to be rushing over to the bar. “YANG!” The woman with the spear yelled! “You said you’d go to the Healers!” Weiss could see the anger in her eyes. “I did. And I will. A F T E R I get a drink and hug my little sister first!” Yang said almost nonchalantly. The warrior looking woman seemed to be dumbfounded, the other smaller girl with ginger hair just busted out into a fit of laughter. “Calm your panties down. I promise I’l go get a check up, even though NOTHING is broken.” Yang said rolling her eyes. Before the warrior could speak Yang continued. “I swear on my mothers grave I will get checked. Just give me a minute ok? I feel fine! I mostly just needed some rest. But since I know you’ll be a mom about this I will get looked at. Ok? Just you two please go get some rest. You had to carry my beautiful body for almost half a day to get here. So please I’ll get looked at if you two get some well deserved rest.” Yang said in a calming voice. The warrior smiled. “Ok Yang, and thank you. Tell Ruby and Blake we said hi. We’ll try to see them before we leave tomorrow.” The warrior said happily. Both the girls began to move to the far end of the cabin up the stairs. 

Weiss was trying to gather her thoughts when the woman called Yang started talking loudly again. “See Georgie! All there plus a bunch for the night now a…” Before she could finish her sentence the bartender passed her a dark looking glass. Weiss could smell the whiskey off of it. “CHEERS TO YOU MY FRIEND!” She yelled. Gulping the drink down in a manner of seconds slamming the glass on the table with a thump! Weiss wanted to just pay her bill and turn in for the night but until she could Yang turned her head straight at her and started talking again. “Hey! I’m Yang Xiao Long! Pleasure to meet you! You new round here?” She asked shooting a fake finger gun in Weiss’s general direction. Weiss could hear Vincent chuckling right next to her. “ _I’ll kill him later!”_ She thought. After a moment she composed herself. “Hello Yang, to answer your question no I am not new here. I am a full fledged Hunter. My name is Weiss. I just haven’t been around this particular area.” Weiss said. Yang grinned widely. “Well glad you could make it! It’s not often people get to meet me!” Yang said proudly. _“What an arrogant bitch! Do they not teach about what I have done for this organization at the University anymore!_ ” Weiss thought. Even rookies had heard stories of her. Before Weiss could say anything more Yang spoke up. AGAIN. “Hey is that your kid?” She asked, pointing to Vincent. Weiss sided eyed the boy his face was almost a pure bright red. If not from the liquor just his own enjoyment of the situation. “No Lady Xiao Long.” Vincent answered in his usual way. “I’m just a humble servant of M'Lady, my name is Vincent.” He said bowing slightly to his master. Yang burst out laughing a laugh that echoed through the room. “Milady? How old are you?” Yang said barely able to stand up right. “One Hundred and Sixteen last I counted.” He said bluntly. Yang busted out into more giggling. “OH MAN! You crack me up you sure do!” Yang yelled her face becoming more red then blood. “Hey lemme buy you guys a drink.” She said in between laughing. Weiss started to stand up. “Thank you for your generosity but I must turn in for the-” Before Weiss could finish the sentence Yang grabbed her by the shoulder and sat her back down with little to no effort. “Don’t be ridiculous!” Yang said with joy. “The day is still so young. And I just met you. I gotta tell you about me kicking the ass of some ugly ass ogre. Wait No! Gotta wait till Ruby and Blake show up. Then I’ll tell the story so everyone can hear it.” She said, downing another whiskey. Weiss wanted to leave so badly but the blonde woman kept insisting. “Don’t leave Weiss I’m just starting to get to know you. And you gotta meet Ruby and Blake! Ruby’s my sister and she’s as cute as a button! And Blake, oh words can’t describe how great Blake is! In fact Blake is the most beautiful woman in all of the world I tell you.” Yang continued to ramble on as all Weiss wanted was an end to this nightmare. Weiss could fight off a horde of vampires, do dealings with a devil spawn, and has survived death more times than she could count. However, this woman, this Yang Xiao Long, was just some relentless boulder Weiss could not seem to get away from. This was going to be a long night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**End of Chapter 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone for taking the time to read my story. So long story short. Lots of personal life issues have come up between the writing of this chapter and the last. Still dealing with certain things but Have found the mental space to continue writing again. I'm glad that people are still interested in my story. (I hope) Anyway I wrote, and rewrote this chapter a few times. It was actually way longer the first few times I wrote it. I decided to divide it into two chapters in the end. The next chapter Ruby and Blake will show up and all four of our girls will finally all be interacting. I decided this because I felt this chapter was already a little long winded in the first place. So to me at least it makes more sense to divide it into two chapters with the next chapter being a bit more on character interaction and moving things forward with the plot and world. Thank you again to all those who read this and I hope you enjoy where it goes. I will try my best to get the next few chapters out sooner rather than later. Till next time stay safe, have a happy new year! I'll see you all next time. You are all the best

**Author's Note:**

> Well folks that was chapter one. Hope you all enjoyed it. I feel like my writing isn't that great. Feel free to give me any tips, criticism, or nice words are appreciated. I'll try to keep this updated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
